


Roped In - Artpost

by Huntress79



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Friends to Lovers, Getting Together, M/M, Marvel Reverse Big Bang 2020, Multi, Pining, Polyamory, Rock Climbing, Traveling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-01
Updated: 2021-02-01
Packaged: 2021-03-12 09:01:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 70
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29132964
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Huntress79/pseuds/Huntress79
Summary: Story summary: It’s not that Bucky doesn’t like adventures; he does. But every time Steve or Sam convince him to go along with them, something goes wrong-- from getting caught in a riptide to spraining his ankle, to the accident that Bucky and Steve never talk about. It doesn't help that he's been hopelessly pining after both of them for years, and trips together mean playing third-wheel to their happy couple.When Sam and Steve invite him on a once-in-a-lifetime climbing trip to Greece, Bucky decides to give adventure one more try.Will Bucky be able to break his unlucky streak? And will he be able to keep his crush a secret?
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers/Sam Wilson
Comments: 5
Kudos: 7
Collections: Marvel Reverse Big Bang 2020





	Roped In - Artpost

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TooManyBattles (Skarabrae_stone)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skarabrae_stone/gifts).



My artworks for Skarabrae_stone's wonderful story **["Roped In"](https://archiveofourown.org/works/29086593)**

**Cover:**

[ ](https://imgbox.com/NSA7CygY)

**Chapter Headers:**

[](https://images2.imgbox.com/35/74/JCc0Ye8O_o.png) [](https://images2.imgbox.com/7a/89/lptMd08B_o.png) [](https://images2.imgbox.com/37/a3/fXbXMGQg_o.png) [](https://images2.imgbox.com/da/6b/V5sDFLLL_o.png)

**End Pic:**

[ ](https://imgbox.com/CoNe0iUR)

**Story Banner:**

[](https://imgbox.com/vfcdb1Y0)

**Original Prompt:**  
[ ](https://images2.imgbox.com/66/1c/XJeLfe60_o.jpg)

*********************

**Notes:**

**_Images:_ **

all from my wonderful author (and from the actual Samaria Gorge on Crete!)

**_Fonts:_ **

_Title on Cover and Story Banner/Chapter Headers/End Pic:_ [Ropest](https://www.fontspace.com/ropest-font-f31435)

_Credits on Cover and Story Banner:_ [Retrocycles](https://www.dafont.com/retrocycles.font)

**That's all, my dears! And now, please head over to the story and leave my author tons of love!!**


End file.
